1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of mobile devices have displays. The displays may include pixels connected to scan lines and data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals via the scan lines, and a data driver for supplying data signals via the data lines. Examples of displays of this type include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays.
Some mobile devices have been developed to have non-rectangular displays. For example, smart watches have been developed to have circular displays.
In current non-rectangular displays, the number of pixels differ depending on the lines and rows in the display panel. When the wire structure of the scan lines and data lines is applied to a non-rectangular display panel, the number of scan lines and data lines depends on the maximum number of pixels in the lines and rows of the display panel.
Therefore, it is inefficient to apply the wire structure and driving method of a rectangular display panel to a non-rectangular display panel. Also, unnecessary power consumption may occur.